


Drunken Confessions

by a_aye



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_aye/pseuds/a_aye
Summary: They get drunk and stuff happens. Maybe nsfw in the future.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	Drunken Confessions

Crowley and Aziraphale had decided to take a walk in the park, the sun quickly setting as they slowly walked peacefully on the sidewalk, not one of them wanting the moment to end. Crowley pointed out the weathered bench and they both sat down, well Crowley more so sprawled, but Aziraphale just looked fondly at his tall companion so at ease. He took in the sights of the people that also decided to slow down at this time and enjoy the scenery.

He sighed contently as he sneaked glances at Crowley.

The way his sharp features caught the sunlight made him look heavenly. The way his eyes were closed and the way his loose collar and tie were letting his hungry eyes peer at his prominent collarbones. His long legs and arms were thrown all over the place in a confident manner that made Aziraphale’s breath hitch.

He was so enthralled that he couldn’t imagine parting ways and so, the angel had invited Crowley to his bookstore to relax and talk the day away, {also, to maybe, just be in the attractive demon’s presence}.

Crowley cocked his head to the side letting a crooked smile take over his elated face,”Of course angel, how could I say no to that appealing face.”

Aziraphale silently thanked god that he was sitting down, for if he were not, he’d probably have literally swooned on his feet. 

Crowley seemed to take pride at the blush on his partner’s face and kept looking at his face, studying every part of his face as if it were his last. His crystal blue eyes darting back and forth from the floor to his face, as if he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The way his eyebrows jumped up as if he were surprised. His soft platinum curls moving every so slightly in the winds. The way he was always dressed to a T, but just from one of Crowley’s comments, he had to pull at his plaid bow tie and chuckle nervously at him. Crowley wished he could stay in this very moment, but alas, they had wine to drink and hours to spend talking.

The handsome demon stood up slowly and stretched in front of him {just to get another reaction out of the adorable man sitting in front of him} and offered a large hand to the angel. “Welp! Let’s go angel, we have wine to drink and stories to tell! Join me?” He said in a teasing tone that left his angel giggling nervously.

“How could I refuse that offer, dear?” Aziraphale’s voice seemed quiet and fond, making Crowley’s heart thump in his chest.

He took his slightly smaller hands in his and held on for longer than needed which made both of them giddy and stealing glances at each other.

Crowley made his way to his jet black Bentley and opened the door for his angel. Aziraphale’s voice had seemed to be lost as he hopped into the sleek car. As they made their way to his place, Crowley and aziraphale were making light conversation and laughing as they pulled up to the bookstore, Crowley always making it a point to open the door for his angel.

The celestial being felt his heart jump at seeing what a gentleman his demon was, he repayed the favor by opening the door for the fiery haired man. He walked in with a pep in his step as the angel tried his best to walk calmly behind. He went to go fetch some wine to cover up the fact that he’d been entranced by the demon, making Crowley smile softly at his reactions.

Crowley made his way to the garnet red, worn-out couch and flopped onto it comfortably as he waited for his squirming angel to return. He took this time to hype himself up. He’d finally gotten the gusto he needed to confess to his angel. He’d been pining for far too long and he had a very strong feeling that Aziraphale had been doing the same. The tension they both felt when they stole glances at each other, the lingering stares, the far too long touches, the pet names. It felt like a horrible tease when he was certain that his angel loved him back, and so he finally thought it was the perfect time to confess. They had dragged this out for too long and Crowley had decided to finally woo his angel.

After barely collecting his thoughts; the smartly dressed angel came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of expensive wine, almost tripping as Crowley had taken off his black jacket, black vest and normally undone bow tie and now laid with a very loose collar {the shirt was practically undone and Aziraphale’s lust went through the roof for a moment before barely getting himself back together}Crowley smiled widely, showing off his fanged teeth in between thin lips that made Aziraphale red in the face just thinking about them in other more… erotic positions. He couldn’t help it though, the demon excluded lust and command with every step he took, which combined with his looks and swagger, who wouldn't be swayed! He handed the wine glass to his demon as he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

The only person who was able to elicit such a reaction from him was sitting right next him, as he had since the start of time.

Aziraphale didn’t even notice when he started catching feelings for the demon, The snarky demon had slowly but surely been putting a tight grip on the angel's heart, to the point where Aziraphale hadn’t even noticed until it took him out of nowhere. He’d go anywhere and would do anything as long as Crowley flashed him a bright fanged smirk, teasing eyebrows and alluring slitted eyes. His heart strings were plucked and played by the {seemingly unknowing} demon, sometimes painful and sometimes lovingly, but always being played like a sorrowful tune to be sung until the end of time.

But never mind those thoughts, he was here in the present moment with his favorite person, drinking a bottle of wine together like there was not a care in the world. He sighed wistfully as the demon began ranting about aquatic animals and all of the usual Crowley antics that took part as they drank away the day. Aziraphale quickly glanced outside to notice that night had already fallen and they’d been drinking for hours.

Aziraphale gave short, incoherent comments that would send Crowley into another rant. He just chuckled softly, too drunk and far too whipped to not take this time to stare at his demon.

They had been drinking for hours and the demon’s responses were starting to go from full on rants and loud exuberant gestures to mumbled and clipped. Aziraphale had started to get concerned at the demon’s replies, he was never so quiet and withdrawn, unless Crowley’s mind was clouded. Sweat beard up at his nape and his face tighten up in nervous anticipation, yet excitement. He was no stranger to Crowley’s moods, but this felt different, this felt intense.

The angel’s breath came out in nervous laughter when the lanky demon unabashedly started scanning the angel’s face Crowley had suddenly stopped talking all together making the atmosphere incredibly tense and the angel was suddenly racked with anticipation. His blue eyes apparently did not know how to look at Crowley. The snake eyed man looked at his face and body up and down for what seemed forever, with a deep swirl of emotions in his eyes and lust mixing in his eyes, making Aziraphale squirm under his intense golden eyes. The angel found himself at a crossroads: stop this and continue being friends {he does not want that, he lets Crowley's eyes burn into him and basks in the attention, a nervous sweat beginning to form and gulping anxiously}, or he could simply let his demon do what he pleased,... the angel immediately picked the latter {much to their pleasures}.

Crowley takes a sloppy step forward {as he was still intoxicated} and another, and another…until he finally reached the flabbergasted man seemingly shrinking in his chair yet reaching out, Crowley’s strong hands made their way to the angel’s soft face and Crowley oh so savored this moment as he drank in every minute change and emotion in his angel’s visage.

The blond’s iris blew up to the point where the color was not visible underneath the unwavering penetrating gaze. Aziraphales’s body suddenly stopped working as Crowley started to move his long and nimble fingers across his face. Their eyes never left each other, only to glance at his other’s lips longly, as Crowley explored his face. His well built hands explored every bump and dip of his angel’s face and neck, like if he’d never seen it before.

The moment went on for what felt like a lifetime, {that neither wanted to end}, and Crowley was falling at dangerously high speeds for this angel under him, even faster than before.

He felt love and adoration blooming in chest, feeling him up to the brim, leaving him dizzy and lightheaded. The way his breath seemed to stop every time Crowley passed over his Adam’s apple and the sides of his neck, the way his fingers were digging into the chair with shaky restrain if to not ruin the movement, the way his eyes had blown up at the sight of him doing another other then platonic, the way he subtly leaned into every touch the demon laid on his neck and face.

Crowley could almost cry from the intensity of the emotions overcoming him as he leaned in to softly touch his lips against his angel’s. Aziraphale groaned loudly even from the peck, his emotions getting the good of him. Crowley felt a wave of pleasure roll over him like a tsunami, almost drowning in the feeling as he pressed more freverently against the angel’s soft lips. Aziraphale was sensitive to any form of touch at this point because he hadn’t had a sex in such a long time. Ever since his love of Crowley came to light, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep with someone {not for a lack of effort mind you}, but getting off was different. His fantasies had just been just that, fantasies, but to have Crowley come onto him, to have him kiss him so gently and tender then so desperately, as if he were the last drop of water in a desert ,as if he were the most fragile thing he’d ever laid his hands on, if was almost to much sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine. The angel arched his back to get closer with determined but sloppy lips. He felt like he was being unraveled by Crowley, his eyes shut and rolling back and frantic hands meeting the back of his neck. Aziraphale hopes this was real because if it wasn’t, it was definitely the best dream he’d have in a millennium.

Crowley growled against his angel’s lips in a desperate and possessive nature that overcame him faster than he could blink. Crowley always suspected that the angel would share the same feelings, but to see his dream come true was almost too good to be true. The demon’s hands made their way down to his angel’s button down shirt and laid a large hand flat on his chest.

“May I?” Crowley’s deep voice ushered huskily into Aziraphale’s ear. Aziraphale was shaking in his chair as he took in the demon’s face. His slots of iris now blown up, the redness in his face, the pure adoration in his expression, and how his mouth slightly agape. Aziraphale gasped at how beautiful he looked as always and ran a delicate hand through the messed up locks of his new lover.

He chuckled as the demon raised a confused eyebrow at his reaction, but quickly realized what he meant with that lovely sound.

“If you don’t mind dear, I’d rather take things slow. Will you join me on the couch?” Aziraphale sighed out with endearing giggles in between words that left Crowley breathless. At these words the demon simply took his hands and brushed a curl behind the others ear.

“Of course, angel.” Crowley replied as he and his angel got up, made their way to the couch and laid down, Crowley on top of Aziraphale. They were both quiet and at peace for the first time in centuries as they laid down and chatted the night away, forgotten wine in the background.


End file.
